An electronic device including a photoelectric conversion element such as an image sensor is configured, for example, by stacking a first electrode, a light emitting/light receiving layer constituting a photoelectric conversion portion, and a second electrode. The second electrode is a transparent electrode, and electrons are trapped by the electrode on one side, whereas holes are trapped by the electrode on the other side, to read a photoelectric current. It is known that in the case where the light emitting/light receiving layer, for example, includes an organic material, the light emitting/light receiving layer is deteriorated by moisture, oxygen or the like. Therefore, the second electrode or the like is covered by an insulating layer functioning as a protective layer, to thereby restraining the light emitting/light receiving layer from being deteriorated (see, for example, JP 2013-118363A).